


Things Jon Does and Doesn't Know

by surefireshore



Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, death of tim stoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefireshore/pseuds/surefireshore
Summary: Jon visits Tim's grave.au where they were friends before they worked together because apparently that isn't canon and i made it upWrituary Day 15: Somber
Relationships: Jonathan Sims & Tim Stoker
Series: SurefireShore's Writuary 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Things Jon Does and Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was a double drabble but apparently i cant read a word count

Tim had been his friend, once. So at the end of the day, it seemed unfair of Jon to just not go visit his grave.

He hadn’t asked any of the others if they had gone to the funeral. He hadn’t asked if there had been a funeral at all or even mentioned that he was going to the cemetery today.

To be honest, he did not want to know how Melanie or Basira would react to that information. Although, they would probably react better to that than to the knowledge that Jon didn’t have to ask anyone where the grave was.

He hoped there was a funeral. Tim deserved to have someone in his life who cared for him so much that they would put on a ceremony worthy of his life. Of the man he was. Brave. Clever. Funny. Infuriatingly stubborn.

But anyway.

Jon did not time how long he stood there but would know later know it was nearly half an hour. Just staring at those engraved letters.

He thought of the friend he once knew, the colleague he once valued, and the person he respected more and more with every piece of new information he learned.

Eventually, he laid a bouquet of irises in front of the head stone and left.

**Author's Note:**

> the iris can symbolize knowledge and no that was not intentional on jon's part  
> it was absolutely intentional on my part


End file.
